Sometimes Saviors Come in Small Packages
by TheLovelyRusher
Summary: "I'll always protect you, Kendall. You mean everything to me. Don't ever think you have to do all of the saving around here..." A one shot in which Logan saves Kendall for a change. Based on that epic little scene in Big Time Movie.


**A/N Hiiiii! This is a little one shot based on the fact that Logan saved Kendall's ass in Big Time Movie. I know that I am not the only one who noticed that in the beginning of the movie at the end of Carlos' dream sequence, Logan went all rawr ninja on the bad guy who hurt Kendall, and then he saved Kendall's life at the end of the movie. Yet Carlos never mentioned that event in his little prediction rants. And I just couldn't help writing something about that, because I can never resist Kogan bromance. Italics are flashbacks. There will also be more violence and blood than nickelodeon allows because I love that kind of stuff. I hope you like this!**

They had doubted him at first. The idea of him, Logan Mitchell, coming out on top and saving the day was pure nonsense, even though Carlos' dream predictions had consistently came true almost perfectly every time. Even down to the freaking _soundtrack._ But not one of the boys had ever believed that Logan would save Kendall's life in a heroic act of pure bravery and what some might even say stupidity.

Logan pulled his knees up to his chest to try to comfort himself as he looked out upon the dozens of beautiful, twinkling lights brightening up the night sky. London looked magical in the middle of the night, especially from where he was perched on top of the roof of the gorgeous hotel he and the boys were staying at. The chilling events of the night kept threatening to haunt Logan's dreams. The young boy was still in a state of shock after what he had gone through, after the terrifying events that had nearly taken not only his life, but the life of his best friend and big brother, Kendall.

Just thinking about it made Logan shiver violently, made his stomach churn and a cold sweat appear on his forehead. He had never been more scared in his life than he was tonight. But as soon as he saw that Kendall's life could have been ended in mere seconds, he had acted quickly and irrationally. The only thing that mattered was protecting the one boy who had protected him for so many years. The timid, and often times weak and faint of heart teenager had let all his insecurities fly out the window and gained a strength that he never even knew he could ever possess.

When Carlos had first recited his dreams excitedly to Logan on the plane, explaining that he would save Kendall from a bad guy, the brunette had just scoffed, because it was always the other way around. Kendall saved Logan, whether it be from bullies, nightmares, his anxieties… That's just how it went. Kendall was Logan's hero, and Logan could never be Kendall's, or so he thought.

"_Carlos this is all impossible," Logan said, frustrated at how all Carlos could talk about for the entire plane ride was his dream that he was sure was going to happen. They were going to save the world and a princess all to the tune of Beatles music, and how Logan blasted through the wall on a jet ski, did a bunch of random backflips, and then beat the crap out of the bad guy who hurt Kendall. None of it made sense. "All that's going to happen is we are going to play a few concerts, walk around as tourists, buy some souvenirs and then go home. There will be no saving of the world because we"- Logan gestured dramatically to his friends, "Are not superheroes!"_

_Carlos pouted. "You don't know that! Everyone has a superhero inside of them just waiting to be released. I don't really think it was just a dream. We really did save the world, and the princess, and Logan really did save you, Kendall. He was all super strong and beat the living daylights out of the bad guys!"_

_Logan caught the way Kendall smirked and chuckled at the last part, but pretended not to notice. _

"_Logan can barely lift his duffle bag," Kendall remarked. The words stung like a slap, and Logan cheeks turned bright pink as he thought about how that comment was kind of mean and unwarranted. "So I don't think we have any worries about that dream coming true."_

_Logan sunk down in his seat next to Carlos, desiring to spend the rest of the plane ride fast asleep rather than listening to his friends speak about nonsensical stories as if once they landed in London they would be part of a James Bond movie. That was just ridiculous._

"_Well, looks like even if your dream does come true, you're the only one who believes in me," Logan whispered as he closed his eyes and rested his head on Carlos' shoulder. The Latino frowned, shot Kendall a dirty look, and patted Logan's leg sweetly, but the blonde was oblivious to the fact that he might have hurt Logan's feelings._

Logan sniffled as he remembered the conversation in the airplane, and how every time one of Carlos' predictions came true, he would still deny the fact that he would save Kendall's life no matter how hard Carlos tried to convince him otherwise.

If only Logan knew how wrong he would be, so that way he could have at least been prepared, although he was certain nothing could have prepared him for what happened…

_Katie was safe, but now the 4 boys had an even bigger problem in their hands. Atticus Moon quite literally was about to move the moon, straight out of orbit so he could disrupt gravity and somehow rule the world because of it. Logan wasn't clear on Atticus' plans to take over the planet and mostly didn't care, he was more focused on just trying to stop him, which was incredibly hard when a dozen of Atticus' goons were going after him and his friends. His secret weapon pen was helping him out immensely, but Logan always hated fighting. He was becoming scared, because these goons were much bigger and much stronger than all four of the boys combined, it seemed. _

_Pummel after pummel was only making Logan weaker. He could feel the blood dripping down from his nose, he could taste the iron in his mouth. These guys were putting up quite a fight, and none of his friends could help him this time, because they were all busy trying to save their own lives. He had to just suck it up and take it and fight back the best he could. The whole world depended on it. So he dodged attacks and shook off punches, firing his tiny pen every chance he got at the blur of evil bodies running around the room._

_A familiar voice suddenly cried out in pain, and Logan looked around the room desperately to find where the heartbreaking sound came from. He almost even got clubbed in the head by a goon coming at him with a bat, but somehow ducked just in time to avoid the what-would-have-been skull-crushing blow._

_Logan's eyes finally found who had screamed in agony. Kendall was on the floor across the room with the giant scary guy hovering over him. From the looks of it, Logan could tell Kendall was probably attacked by the man's metal fist by the way he was curled up, clutching his stomach and gasping for air._

"_Kendall!" Logan cried out, but as much as it pained him, he was not able to rush to his friend's aide. Seeing the blonde hurt and vulnerable on the floor frightened him. Kendall was a sitting duck now, but Logan was too busy fighting off goons, Carlos was in his own battle and oblivious to Kendall's injury, and James had disappeared with Penny Lane. Nobody was there to save Kendall._

"_Kendall! Be careful, bro!" Logan cried, trying to warn him that the scary metal-fisted man was about to take another swing. He watched out of the corner of his eye as he punched down another goon, and sighed with relief when he saw Kendall roll out of the way of the brutal fist about to come down on him._

_That's when Logan saw it. A glimpse of black, shiny metal, pulled from the pocket of another goon just feet away from Kendall. It looked similar to the dart gun Logan had been shot at with several times that day, only Logan knew that this gun did not hold a simple tranquilizer dart. No, this was a real gun, with bullets, and if that trigger was fired Kendall would never wake up._

"_No, Kendall!" Logan screeched. The distraction of seeing a gun near his best friend was Logan's temporary demise. 2 pairs of exceedingly strong arms grabbed him by his own skinny arms and held him back. He could hear chortles of laughter behind him and a voice say, "We've had enough of you kids."_

"_You can't kill him, please!" Logan cried, tears evading his vision as he fought against the iron grip that was holding him back. He had never felt weaker in his life than he did at that moment. He was completely helpless, and so was Kendall, being as the blonde was filled with too much trepidation and pain to act on the situation._

_But something snapped in Logan when he saw the gun being lowered to Kendall's head. He could see the young boy's face pale to a sickening white and the naked fear in his emerald eyes as the cold metal pressed harshly against his temple. Logan knew he only had seconds to react, and it was like his tiny body became possessed. _

_Logan jerked his head back, the top of his skull colliding brutally with his captor's mouth. He could feel pain radiate through his skull and teeth accidently dig into his scalp, but his body didn't register it at that time. The other goon was taken aback and stared at his fallen comrade stupidly, giving Logan the opportunity to shoot him with his pen. _

_The small boy's legs seemed to glide at an unusual speed rather than actually run. It was at a lightning fast pace that he landed next to the goon with the gun. His little fingers wrapped around the goon's wrist tightly and he jerked his arm upward. The gun fired with a deafening explosion and the bullet punctured the roof and sailed to the sky._

_Kendall was a sobbing, sweating, pale white heap on the floor, and this only made Logan angrier. He threw his fist back and released all of his hatred towards the goon that tried to kill Kendall in one mighty punch, knocking the man out. He didn't forget that metal fist was nearby and turned around just in time to shoot him with the pen before being pummeled by the giant hunk of metal on the man's arm._

"_Kendall, it's ok. I got you," Logan whispered, falling to his knees as all the adrenalin slowly poured out of him. He wrapped his shaking arms around Kendall's sobbing form. The blonde could barely tell if he was still alive after the gunshot, and Logan whispered soothing words to him until he finally snapped out of it._

Despite all of the trauma and their injuries, the boys had saved the world and even put on their first world-tour concert. They were all shook up, of course, but were exhausted and had fallen asleep as soon as they were back in their hotel room. But Logan could not get the image of Kendall's scared face out of his mind, his features the color of alabaster and the sheer terror glinting in his innocent eyes. He couldn't handle the fact that Kendall had known that he was about to die. He was way too young to have to feel that kind of fear. The scenario played out over and over again in his head but each time was different. Each time, Kendall died because Logan did not stop the man from pulling the trigger quickly enough. What if he hadn't acted so quickly and recklessly? What if he handled that situation just like he did all the other ones in his life, as a timid little boy? How would he be able to face life without the light of his best friend Kendall?

Logan started to choke up, the fact that he nearly lost his big brother hitting him like a ton of bricks and overwhelming his young mind with emotion. Thick teardrops rolled down his flushed face as his tiny form shuddered with sobs. He couldn't hold it back any longer.

"Logan? Oh, Logan…"

Logan stiffened, hearing Kendall's voice behind him. He was too embarrassed to turn around and face his friend.

"Buddy, I'm ok. I promise, I'm ok," Kendall said softly, kneeling beside his little brother. Logan looked up to see Kendall's eyes dark and brimming with tears. The brunette felt compelled to jump into his brother's arms and that's what he did. He threw his arms around Kendall's neck and held on tightly, terrified to let go. He could feel Kendall's heartbeat pounding against his own chest, indicating that the blonde was still alive and well.

"Ssh, ssh," Kendall hushed, running his fingertips along the length of Logan's spine. Kendall's nurturing only made Logan need to sob more violently.

"I've never been more scared in my life," Logan said hoarsely, leaning into Kendall's embrace even more. He felt safe in his arms. He could feel Kendall's large, warm hand cup his neck, stroking the hair at the nap of his neck soothingly.

"I know buddy, me too," Kendall said, his voice cracking as tears poured down his cheeks and landed on Logan's hair, dampening his soft, jet-black spikes. "I'm so sorry, Logan."

Logan sniffled and nuzzled his face into Kendall's neck, confused. "Kendall why are you sorry?"

"Because I doubted you, Logie…" Kendall said guiltily. Logan pulled back and looked into Kendall's eyes, which were filled with regret. Logan didn't understand. He stared at Kendall with dumbfounded, doe-like brown eyes. Kendall took a minute to catch his breath from crying so hard and explained what was on his mind.

"…On the plane, and every time Carlos mentioned that you would save my life. I said some mean things without even realizing it, and I probably hurt your feelings," Kendall said. He paused a moment to swallow thickly and wipe the tears from under his eyes. "But you did everything you could to save me tonight, Logan. I saw it all. I was so paralyzed when I saw that gun. I couldn't move, couldn't breathe. All I could do was pray for a hero and here you come, pulling some bad ass karate moves on those guys that were trapping you and running others down, just to get to me. You were like the incredible hulk. When you got to me, I saw this… I don't know, you looked like you were about to murder someone. You had this venom in your eyes, this rage mixed with love. And as soon as you were near me I just knew I was going to be ok. If it weren't for you I would be dead right now, Logan…" Kendall's voice cracked again and fresh, crystal tears formed in the corners of his eyes. He clutched Logan to his chest again and kissed his hair.

"Thank you Logan, for saving me."

Logan closed his eyes and rested his head against Kendall's heaving chest, wrapping his arms around his waist. "I'll always protect you, Kendall. You mean everything to me. Don't ever think you have to do all of the saving around here. I've got your back, and nobody messes with you."

Kendall nodded, a smile breaking out on his face as he held his little brother tightly, feeling more pride and love than he ever felt before. Because Logan proved that night that he wasn't always timid and small. He wasn't that shy boy who hung in Kendall's shadows, hiding from the world like people thought he was. Logan was a hero, the strongest boy Kendall knew, and still and always would be Kendall's baby brother.

**A/N I have no idea what was with that out-pouring of Kogany bromance but it just happened. What did you all think? Reviews are pop-tarts, only even better. Love ya!**


End file.
